Reflection - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Some time spent, thinking back to the way things were between Harry and Draco. Then some SMUT of course. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


"So, do they...like, know...that we are...friends?" Draco asked in a soft voice, knees curled up to his chest. He idly turned the page to the book strewn in front of him, the library was practically empty, a few other students milling quietly about.

Harry shrugged, biting his thumb gently as he leaned forward to scribble something in his Charms notes. He cleared his throat. "Well...I don't think they are that naive." He gave a soft laugh, glancing at the blonde. "I know...obviously that they know we are on speaking terms...and I believe that Hermione knows that we are 'trying' to be friends." He pulled the book Draco had been rifling through and flipping it to face him. "She knows that I've been 'trying' to call you Draco." He flashed him a little grin.

"They aren't upset, are they?" Draco shifted the hood to his sweater up, smoothing bangs from grey eyes. He felt a swirl of nerves in the pit of his stomach as he scanned the tiny brunette in front of him. Both were tucked away in a corner of the library, far enough, they had hoped, from scathing looks and puffs of detest, knowing the Boy Who Lived was associating freely with the son of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry laughed quietly again, watching the sound move through Draco. "I don't particularly care if they are or not." He set his quill down, eyes raking the blonde. "You've proven to me where your loyalty lies, and you've made your peace with me, we've both apologized for the things that have happened in the past." He swallowed hard, butterflies buzzing in his stomach as he saw Draco's movements still to listen. "If they can't accept us being friends...then...then...I don't know." He muttered, unable to find the right words. "It's not as though they will really notice either way, they are both so wrapped up in each other..." He caught grey eyes, feeling a shiver threaten as they were locked on him. "I really haven't spoken... _spoken_ to either of them since classes started. It's mostly just been you, studying here...or conversations in the corridor, you know?"

Draco let out a slow puff of air, insides twisting with affection for the brunette he couldn't have. He nibbled his lower lip. "Why do we only talk here, or in the corridor, H-Harry?" He tugged at the strings to his hoodie, watching. "I mean, we've a perfectly good common room, a decent set of dorms."

Harry rolled his eyes, giving him a petulant look before beginning to roll his parchment up, deciding their conversation trumped any work on their Charms. "Because we are taboo, Draco Malfoy." He dropped his voice down, peering at him from over his glasses as he slid the rolls into his bag. "We get all sorts of looks here, can you imagine what it would be like if we were to sit together in the common room...on the same couch." He gave an exaggerated gasp, grinning at the blonde. "If we sat at the same table in class!"

He laughed, gathering his items as well. "I think the castle would collapse." He still felt slightly on edge at how easy it was to banter with the brunette. Years of fake facades, brutal fights and eaten pavement had hardened Draco. He had spent nearly his entire life putting on airs to impress the ones around him, to manipulate the people in his circle. He wasn't sure how to function, he wasn't sure how to actually be himself, but every conversation with the Boy Wonder, every stupid comment, every random line made him want to open up, want to learn to be..whoever he was.

He giggled, biting his lip and watching the blonde think, wondering what was going on in there. Harry shifted, feeling his stomach growl. He zipped his bag up.

"That giggle." Draco muttered.

"Hmm, what about it?" Harry quipped, rising onto his knees and eyeing as Draco finished putting away his homework.

"I never pegged you as one to _giggle_." He replied, shifting to his feet and tossing his bag onto his shoulder.

"It's endearing, isn't it?"

Draco scoffed, extending a hand to pull the brunette to his feet, letting their fingers touch for a few seconds longer than needed. "Knock it off."

Harry giggled once more, watching grey eyes flicker slightly. "You think I will?"

He bit his thumb, heart thudding dully in his chest. "Are you hungry?" Draco checked his watch, seeing that supper would be starting soon in the Great Hall. "Do you want to go to the Great Hall together, see what kinds of looks we can get?"

Harry swallowed, shaking his head and looking away. "No, no I'm not hungry." He tugged the sleeve to his jumper down, scratching idly at half healed scabs through the fabric. "Uhm..." He faltered slightly, stomach protesting loudly.

"I can hear your stomach, Potter." He said, watching the smaller boy shift uneasily. "Are you sure you don't want to go get something?" Draco sucked his lower lip into his mouth, grey eyes roaming him, taking in just how disturbingly thin Harry had become.

Harry wriggled, anxiety mounting at the idea of going into the dining hall. He fidgeted, flicking green eyes up to meet with grey. "No. I'm fine." He smoothed a hand down his stomach, other hand clutching the strap to his bag. "I'm..I'm uh...I'm gonna go to our dorm, maybe I'll be able to do a little more studying in my bed." He muttered, scooping his bag up and scurrying past the blonde.

...

"Potter...Potter, are you awake?" Draco whispered, laying on his back in his bunk, the book he was pretending to read propped on his knees. He tried to focus, but thoughts drifted repeatedly to the lithe, little brunette in the bunk across.

"What?"

"Are you awake?" He asked, shifting the curtain slightly to see in the darkness if the boy was moving in his bed.

"Obviously." He muttered, turning onto his side, listening as Draco rustled his drapes around.

"Come here."

"What?"

"SHHH!"

Harry swallowed. "Uhm.."

"Come here!" Draco insisted, sitting up and drawing his curtains open, seeing the brunette appear from behind his own, and pushing his glasses up onto his nose. He held them up, letting Harry crawl into his bed.

"What?" He whispered, heart thudding dully in his chest, being in the blondes bed. He tried to keep the bulge in his pajamas to a minimum. His own thoughts had been drifting as well. He tugged the hem of his shirt down in a manner that he hoped was inconspicuous.

Draco sighed softly, reaching for his wand and casting a silencing charm. "This way we can talk and they won't shush us." He turned slightly, making a nest of pillows and leaning back into them. He gave the brunette a little smile. "What did I interrupt?"

Harry colored, shifting his shirt to rest over his knees, feeling mortification spread over his body, knowing the Adonis had spotted his chubby. "Nothing." He murmured.

He gave a warm giggle, biting his thumb, feeling himself twitch behind silky trousers at the thought of a hard Harry. "Who were you thinking about, Moaning Myrtle?"

Harry scoffed, giving him a chastising look. "Are you out of your bloody mind!" He chuckled. It was always something...stupid...something plain and boring that would never turn a normal minded person on. It was the way Draco ran his hand through his hair while he sucked on the tip of his quill, an eye roll at a joke that fell flat, or the way he smiled...really smiled when something pleased him. Harry had never seen genuine pleasure cross the blondes face until they had started to get close. He felt his heart twinge slightly, affection for the monster that had suddenly hurtled into his life.

"Mmm, I suppose you are probably more of a Trelawney type aren't you?" He goaded.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" He countered, rolling his eyes and earning a grin that swooped sick and hot through his stomach.

"I know it's really about me, I mean...I can't blame you." Draco teased, shifting up to watch the brunette squirm slightly. He wished it were true, as he had the Boy Who Lived's name falling from full lips as he spilled onto his hand more and more often these days, thoughts filled with him, only to feel the usually pang of disappointment, knowing his fantasies would never come to fruition. He let out a screech as the skin on his calf was pinched hard. "Fucker!"

Harry laughed, watching the pale skin bloom red. "You deserve that, you prat."

"You sure do like to hurt me, Potter." He muttered, rubbing the sore flesh, examining it to check for broken skin.

He giggled, dragging a hand through dark locks and drawing green eyes over the blonde. "Did you just call me to your bed to torture me, Malfoy? Or did you actually need something?"

"Oh, I need a lot of things, Harry." He said, giving him a lecherous grin, delighting in a soft intake of air. "You think I don't like to torture you? Just because we're friends, doesn't mean I can't be terrible to you."

Harry rolled his eyes once more, settling back against the post at the back of the bed. "What do you think they will say about us spending time together in your bunk, late at night?" He toyed with the hem to his sleeve.

He shrugged, smoothing bangs out of grey eyes as he watched Harry relax. "Mmm, let them think, I mean what's the worst the could come up with?" He grinned slightly. "'I swear I heard Potter and Malfoy snogging in his bunk.'"

"You wish." Harry chided playfully, heart nearly stopping when he saw slight shoulders shrug in just the tiniest movement, color rushing across pale, pointed cheeks.

"I mean they are going to talk shit no matter what, so why not make it interesting, I suppose?" Draco said softly, trying to regain some composure, watching Harrys jaw slacken a fraction.

Harry blinked, eyes having drifted down to focus on full lips, thoughts pooling in his stomach of what they felt like, what they _tasted_ like.

"Right, Potter?" He muttered, eyeing the brunette, who was zoned out, seeing green eyes snap back up, meeting his.

"Hmm, yeah."

"I could have said anything and you'd have just agreed to it, you know that right?" He said, swallowing down the idea of grabbing the little brunette and kissing him breathless, giving the others in their house something to actually speculate about. Draco hated that he had to feel this way, this want, this need to have Harry, this...craving for a person he would never be able to be in a relationship with, a person whom he could only touch platonicaly.

"Well, hopefully it was something good, eh?" He said, giving him a slow grin. "You still never told me exactly what you're wanting with me in this late hour, Malfoy."

Draco whined, tucking his hands into the spaces where his criss-crossed legs met. "Do I really need one? Maybe I just enjoy your company, Harry."

"That what it is?" He goaded, watching a pointed face stiffen slightly. "You were being serious?" Harry added quietly.

He gave a curt nod, feeling color rise in his cheeks once more. "I don't think you understand sometimes how important you are to me." Draco swallowed. "You're the only one I have, the only friend I have." He squeezed the sides of his legs, trying to keep the emotion in his voice in check. "I didn't even want to come here, just like you didn't. I didn't want to deal with the ridicule and scathing looks from others, judging me for acts of my past. I literally only returned to Hogwarts because of you, knowing I'd at least have someone who would be half-assed nice to me."

Harry laughed, lump forming in his throat at his newly formed friend spoke. "Same, really."

Draco gave a soft, derisive laugh. "Yeah, how so because last I checked people treated you just fine."

"No, no they don't." He countered, eyes raking the blonde. "I spend every day walking these corridors with eyes on me, eyes that saw dead siblings and friends because I was too busy hiding, trying to figure out how to kill him, trying to figure out what to do." He wriggled, biting his lip, emotion threatening to surge through him. "I came here, because I had someone who could understand why I feel this way. You of all people know what it's like to be cast out, shunned by the public for something you were forced to do. I mean sure, I needed to come back to finish my education so I don't end up a sorry beggar in the streets, but it wasn't Hermione, it wasn't Ron that convinced me to return. It was in that letter you sent, after I said I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to do it. 'You have to come, I don't know what I'll do if you're not there, I can't be there alone.'" He sank teeth into his thumb, heart thumping in his chest. "That's the only reason I agreed, because for some reason, I couldn't leave you here by yourself."

"You're such a pouf, Potter." Draco muttered, giving him a sly grin.

"Me?" He lurched foward, grabbing the blondes calf and pulling it towards him, pinching the skin.

"Harry!" He cried out, swatting at his hand. "Fucker!" Draco chastised. "I hate you."

Harry laughed, head tilting back as he rubbed the sore spot on Draco's leg. "The fact that you called me into your bed tells me other wise." He slapped the skin, earning a whine. "There, is that better?"

Draco scoffed. "Why don't you kiss it and make it better, Potter?" He shifted, grey eyes raking the little brunette.

He felt his face burn with color at the thought. "Piss off." Harry muttered, letting the boy have his leg back.

"So why didn't you come to supper?" Draco asked after a long time. He shifted up, reaching out and grabbing the hem of Harry's pajama bottoms as he suddenly started to squirm. "You're not running off this time." He said in a soft tone, watching Harry in the low light.

Harry felt his heart rise into his throat. "You really want to know?" He said quietly, grey eyes burning into his skin. He moved slightly closer, nerves pooling in his stomach.

"Yeah, I really do." Draco answered, still playing with the soft fabric of Harry's pants.

Harry took a slow breath, feeling uneasy. This was the first time he had opened up about this situation. "I haven't been in the Great Hall...at all this year."

"Yeah, that's obvious." Draco chided, making a jab at his drastic weight loss. "Why, though?" He scooted forward a fraction.

"Because...after the battle ended...before I went to...do..do away with Him, they had all collected the wounded...and the dead...in the Great Hall." Harry swallowed, trying to keep emotion from once again overtaking him. "So many dead people...Uhm...so now, when I go in there...that's all I see. I see them, Rons' brother, Lavender Brown. I hear it..."

Draco bit his lip, wishing he could reach out to the boy.

"I hear them, all screaming and crying in pain. It makes it hard to go in there and eat."

"Have you been eating at all?" Draco blurted out, watching Harry recoil at the accusation. Draco already knew the answer. "Harry..."

"I eat crisps and stuff...candy. If I'm really hungry...I can go to the house elves and ask for something." He swung green eyes up to meet grey. "I don't even feel it...most of the time." He swallowed, panic starting to rise in his throat at his accidental admission. "I eat. I eat, don't think that I'm just starving myself to death." He lied, color sprouting in his cheeks. "I eat."

"Clearly not enough though, so maybe you need to make a few more trips to see the house elves." He grumbled, watching the boy becoming more distressed by the second. He brushed fingertips across the skin along his ankle idly, unsure if Harry even realised he was doing it.

"It's hard." He whispered, biting his lip. "It's really hard." Harry sighed, butterflies mobbing low in the pit of his stomach as he felt digits stroking his the skin covering his Achilles tendon.

"Do either of them know how skinny you are?" He mumbled, swirling his thumb in slow circles. "How skinny are you?"

Harry shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No, they don't and I don't want them to know." He swallowed, the hand smoothing the front of his long-sleeve shirt. "I don't want to show you." He gave the blonde a sheepish look, hoping he would understand. He couldn't let him know just how painfully thin he was becoming.

Draco half contemplated lunging forward, pinning the boy down and yanking his top up just to see. Fabric hung loosely from his thin frame, he knew that it couldn't be good under there. "I understand why you wouldn't want to show me." He drifted fingers down, toying with the hem to Harry's sock. "You really...are eating right? I got you here, I can't have you wasting away." He gave him a sly little grin, elation tugging his heart strings when he saw the brunettes lips turn up into a smile.

"I need to get back to my bed, Draco." He replied in a quiet voice, shifting up onto his knees. "I'm glad that we got to talk, though." Harry bit his lip, wishing he could just stay here, curl up beside the blonde. Card his hand through his hair, he knew it was soft with the amount of times he had yanked it during their fights. Just to feel him...next to him. What a Hufflepuff.

"I'm glad, too." He bit into his thumb, grey eyes searching the slight boy's body for clues to his thinness.

"I'll see you in the morning for class. Can you make sure I'm up, please?" He said, parting the curtains.

"Oh, am I your keeper now, Potter?"

Harry laughed softly, crawling from the bunk. He shrugged. "Someones' gotta be right?"

.O.O.O.O.

[Present]

"You've been awful pensive here lately." Draco murmured, shifting to press his lips to the back of Harrys neck, curled up together in the recliner. "What's going on?"

He laughed softly. "Sometimes I think I need to invest in a Pensive, actually." Harry turned his head slightly to peer at his lover. "I'm just...reminiscing I suppose, thinking about how we got here, how lucky we both got, really." He accepted a slow kiss, nibbling playfully at Draco's lower lip. "It's nice to think about the cute, little moments we had before we came out to each other. The awkward touches and flirty banter that I just assumed you did to everyone and not just me."

"You thought that was only for you?" Draco goaded, grinning.

"Stop."

"Love you, baby." He muttered, kissing him once more. "It was hard not to show affection towards you when all I wanted was to put my hands all over you. So I had to get creative, and sometimes I really just couldn't help myself and I had to touch you."

Harry rotated carefully in the chair to face the blonde. "I remember always wanting to run my fingers through your hair, especially when we came back that last year because you'd finally stopped putting all that god awful product in it." He carded his fingers through soft locks, searching grey eyes. "I love you, too. I hated that I could never do it, because I was always scared you'd slap my hand or something."

Draco laughed, kissing his forehead. "Hmm, I just might have." He smoothed his hand down Harry's back, pulling him impossibly close. "I don't honestly know what I would have done. I would have probably been in shock, because I had no idea you fancied me until that day we kissed."

Harry snuggled up against him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. "Probably would have run off." He teased.

"I might have, honestly. I really don't know if I'd have been able to hold myself back so it would have been better to just take off then risk taking it too far, too quickly."

"Too far, too quickly?" He nibbled along a pointed jaw. "You do recall that when we finally did kiss, we nearly had sex the night of. I had my hand all the way in your pants, if Ron hadn't have interrupted who knows how far, how quick we would have gone."

Draco giggled, kissing at his hair. "I wouldn't have tried to have sex, I would have at least tried to wait for that. Not saying we wouldn't have gotten each other off or something, you were awful eager." He shivered, thinking of that first moment when Harry had slipped his hand into his trousers, fingers brushing him. "You'd better quit kissing my neck, boy."

"Why's that?" Harry whispered, lips trailing up to tug at an earlobe.

"You're gonna get in trouble." He muttered, feeling fingertips walking slowly down his chest.

"Hmm, trouble, eh?" Harry murmured, swirling his tongue in slow circles around the shell of his ear. "Sounds like fun." His fingers continued to journey lower, toying with the hem to his t-shirt. "You know how hard it is for me to stay out of trouble, Dray."

He swallowed, leaping hard behind his trousers. "It does seem to follow you everywhere you go." Draco wound a hand into dark locks, yanking them back sharply, earning a tight gasp. He mewled when he saw green eyes cloud instantly. He leaned in slightly, flicking the tip of his tongue just across Harrys lower lip.

"Fuck." Harry whimpered, blood surging through his body, need for the blonde suddenly over coming him, although he knew that Draco wasn't going to give in any time soon.

"You're so hot." He whispered, trailing kisses down Harrys' chin, biting at the skin of his Adams' Apple. Draco gripped the hair more firmly, holding him still has he assaulted the delicate flesh.

"Draco." He wriggled, hand sliding under his top, smoothing along muscles. Harry shifted, hooking his leg over Dracos', pressing their hips together.

"Yeah?" He goaded, leaning in and kissing him very slowly, biting into his lower lip, sucking until it was fat. "You know I'm going to tease you to death, right?"

Harry chuckled softly, pinching at a pale nipple, earning a breathy whine. "I did kind of earn it, I suppose."

"You going to let me nail you in this recliner, baby?" Draco whispered, shifting them until Harry was under him, the blonde straddling his thighs. He pushed the fabric to Harry's shirt up, meeting his gaze as he ran fingertips across his nipples.

"Mmm, you think I should?" He asked in a soft voice, shivering as grey eyes burned a hole through him.

Draco nodded, pulling the top over his head. "I think you should." He leaned in, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue across. "I really, think you should." Draco pressed their foreheads together. "Mmm, but I'm gonna go nice and slow though. Maybe I'll make you beg for it, like you make me beg for you."

Harry giggled, tugging Draco's shirt off as well. "You think you can?" He murmured. "I'd like to see just how slow you can go. I know how terribly impaitent you can be."

"Sounds like a challenge, Mr. Potter." He said in a soft voice, watching green eyes continue to dilate. "But," Draco began, fingertips trailing lightly along the skin of his torso, ghosting over his erection through the fabric of soft shorts. "We can't go too slow. I wouldn't want you to...ruin...these shorts." He gave him a sudden squeeze, earning a breathy moan, the brunette arching up from the chair.

"Oh my God." He whimpered, hands winding into blonde hair, pulling him in for a series of sense stealing kisses, leaving them both breathless and bruised. "You feel so fucking good, Draco."

"Do I?" He teased, licking a stripe along Harry's jaw. "I suppose, I could say the same about you."

He pushed at him playfully, giggling. "Prick."

"You want me to show you prick?"

"I want you to show me your prick, yeah."

Draco laughed, kissing him. "I just fell right into that, didn't I?" He sat up, winding his way out of his pants.

"Kind of, yeah." Harry teased, biting his lower lip. He reached out and snapped the elastic to Dracos' boxers. "Should have just done away with these as well." He cupped him, earning a quiet groan.

"We're supposed to be going slow, Potter." He muttered, shifting and kissing along his collarbone.

He puffed softly, moving his legs out from between Dracos, wrapping them around a thin waist and pulling him close, hands threading into platinum locks.

"Don't fucking puff at me." He threatened in a low voice against his ear.

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry countered, heart thudding hard in his chest at the blondes tone of voice.

Draco growled, sitting up and yanking Harry's shorts and briefs off in one fell swoop, tossing them across the living room. He slid a hand up to clasp around his throat, squeezing gently as he leaned in, barely touching their lips together. "Just because you're naked, don't think I'm going to do a damn thing." He whispered, allowing Harry to hook his legs around his waist once more. He rolled his hips slowly, earning a breathy gasp.

"Dray..." He whimpered, skin suddenly over sensitive as the blonde used his free hand to tug at dusky nipples.

"You're so sexy." He murmured, locking their gaze as his fingers trailed lower, playing along each taut ab muscle. "I wish you could see how good you look right now, hair a mess, all flushed, my fucking hand wrapped around your throat." Draco let out a quiet moan, eyes threatening to roll back. "Just...waiting for my next move."

"I think you should make that next move." Harry said softly, rutting the back of his head into the fabric of the lounge chair.

"Not a chance, Potter." He goaded, kissing him slowly, biting into a bruised lip, giggling with delight as he saw blood blossom from the skin.

"Don't tear me up, love." Harry chided playfully, dragging a hand through blonde locks, pushing them out of his face.

"I do what I please." He said, lapping up the tiny droplet of blood.

Harry growled softly, need for the blonde surging hot through his veins. "Hurry up!"

He laughed, both hands roaming his body carefully, tracing each line, swiping at each jutting bone, fingers touching every mark. Draco watched as Harry bobbed up, pearl of pre-cum dribbling onto his pubic bone. "God damn." He muttered, wiping the sticky substance up with his fingertip and placing it in his mouth. "And no way."

"Draco."

"Harry." He countered, wrapping his hand loosely around his length, feeling it twitch at the sensation. Draco watched as cheeks flushed, swollen, bruised mouth falling slack.

"Stroke me."

"No."

"Damnit Draco, please!" He moaned, body thrumming with desire.

"Begging already?" Draco tutted, pressing Harry's cock flat against his stomach, letting out a soft groan as he watched it spring back. "You're so fucking hard." He whispered.

"Merlin, what do you want me to do, Draco?" He whimpered, sweat beginning to bead at his temples. Harry tried to roll his hips in a desperate attempt for friction only to be denied wit hands pressed firmly to each hip.

"I want you to enjoy this." He said, leaning in and kissing along his neck and collarbone, holding him still.

"How can I enjoy this when its TORTURE!" He cried out, threading hands into blonde locks and pulling his head up so their eyes could meet. "Fucking touch me."

Draco cried out, lust gripping him tightly as Harry's words moved through him.

"Please." He said, very softly, watching the plea slice through the Adonis' self control.

Draco kissed him deeply, wrapping a hand around him tightly, giving him an agonizing stroke. "Oh my God." He muttered, biting at Harrys' chin. "I can't."

"Can't what?" Harry asked, sinking his teeth into the blondes lower lip.

"I can't control myself when you use that damn voice." He mumbled, kissing along his neck and shoulder, heart racing in his chest. "It's so good, so soft and fucking commanding all at the same time, ugh." He slid the heel of his palm against Harry's tip, watching green eyes flutter shut.

"Can't control yourself, huh?" He said with a sly grin, shifting up in the chair. "Suck me." He said in the same soft tone.

"You think I can without flipping this damn chair?" He said with a little laugh, kissing along a tan torso, sucking at each nipple.

"Yeah, that's why I moved up." He carded through locks once more, leading a red mouth to a nearly purple length. "Just don't get too crazy, I suppose."

"I can see what I can do, Harry." He said, wrapping his hand firmly around his base, flicking the tip of his tongue across a leaking head.

"Don't be a bloody tease." Harry whispered, watching as dark eyes drifted up to meet his, tip laying against a flat tongue. "Swallow it."

"All of it?" Draco asked quietly, smoothing hands along Harry's abdomen, giving him a few lazy sucks.

"All of it. All the way down." He growled, loving the control he had over the blonde. Harry let out a long puff of air as he watched lips wrap around his length, taking him slowly in. "Oh good Lord, Draco."

He breathed slowly though his nose, swallowing him down, trying to relax his gag reflex. Draco coughed, backing away. "I need to make a cream or spray or something that makes this easier for me." He muttered, sniffing as his eyes watered. He gave him a few languid strokes, feeling him twitch in his hand.

"That would be brilliant." He drew the boy in, giving him a gentle kiss before shifting back down into the hollow of the chair, moving both legs to rest on either arm rest. "Then I could fuck that pretty face any time I wanted."

"Stop!" Draco chided, cheeks coloring at his harsh words. He slid fingers in an agonizing circle around his entrance. He hooked Harry by the thighs, holding them down with his arm, effectively folding the brunette in half. "God damn, you're going to be so tight." He reached down with his free hand, rummaging in his shorts for his wand. Draco muttered, watching as a bottle of lube zoomed down to meet them. He pumped some onto his fingers, speading it around sensitive skin. He slid two digits into the mewling brunette, watching as his cock twitched with the action. "I love when you mewl like that."

"Christ." He whimpered as fingers curled, massaging the knot inside him. "Stop, you're gonna make me come." Harry cried out, as the sensation suddenly overpowered him. He reached between his thighs and stilled Draco's hand.

Draco moved slick fingers to instead wrap around Harry's base, clamping him tightly. "Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow and giving him a sly smirk.

"Really." Harry panted, dragging a hand through dark locks, blowing out a stream of letter, trying to collect himself before he tipped over the edge embarassingly early. "Merlin, I dunno if it's the angle or what but..."

"But what?" Draco pressed, looking at the rosy brunette through his knees, leaning in and kissing along his calf.

"It felt phenomenal." He muttered, biting his lip, watching his lovers grin turn more devilish.

"I love when you use that word...phenomenal...it does describe me perfectly."

"You're such a prat!"

Draco laughed, letting his cock go and tracing circles around his entrance once more. "You ready to try again?"

Harry swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, just don't hit that again...or try not too." He gripped the arm to the recliner with one hand, the other threaded into dark hair.

"No promises." Draco grinned, adding a little more lubricant and slipping back inside, trying to focus on only stretching the boy wonder, resisting the urge to stroke that spot inside him that promised pleasure. "I'll try to be good." He said after some time, carefully adding a third finger. Grey eyes flicked up to meet with blown green. "I just want to do it so badly."

Harry gave an exasperated groan, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Just for a second."

Draco chuckled, shifting slightly, pressing Harry's thighs further inward, gaining a little more access to the sensitive bundle.

"Don't make me come." Harry warned.

"Potter." He muttered, snagging his lower lip between his teeth as he rubbed slow circles, peeking around suddenly clenched thighs to see Harry's head tossed back, hair rumpled up against the fabric of the chair, red mouth slack.

"Wait!" He pleaded, orgasm threatening to take him under as fingers stroked against that knot.

"I want to make you come twice." Draco stated in a low voice, increasing the pressure of his fingers just slightly, letting out a soft, delighted giggle when Harry's jaw snapped shut, cheeks rushing with color. He gave a few careful strokes, watching as the boy wailed, entire body trembling with the sheer force of his orgasm. Draco bit at his calf gently, cock twitching hard as Harry soaked himself in seed. "Damn baby, that's an awful lot." He teased, easing his fingers from the spent brunette.

Harry moaned, chest on fire from lack of oxygen. He tried to take a few restoring breaths before opening his eyes to survey the damage. Pearls of cum dotted his chest and arms, essence on the arms of the couch. "Oh my God." He muttered.

Draco laughed. "Was it because I rubbed that spot for so long?" He sat back slightly, taking the bottle and slicking himself, watching the boy come back down to Earth. "Mmm, I've never seen that much and I fucking love it."

He shrugged, heart rate finally settling into something less lethal. "I think so." He felt his cheeks color slightly at Draco's words. "You do?"

"I do. I love seeing that I made you come so hard." He pressed his tip against Harry's entrance. "I just feel bad that this one might not be as...explosive." Draco gave him a lecherous grin, earning an eye roll as he slid carefully inside his lover.

"Stop!" He grumbled, biting his lip as he was filled.

"Oh you think that will make me stop?" Draco questioned, thrusting into the boy, earning a sharp cry. He pulled out, adding lubricant once more before sliding home. He spread Harry's thighs, letting them wrap tightly around his waist. "I thought I've told you, Potter." He said, voice dark and raspy as he placed each hand on the arm rests, leaning in and lapping up a dot of cum before kissing Harry deeply. "Don't tell me what to do."

Harry growled, hands winding into sweat soaked blonde hair, tugging the locks hard as he held his gaze. "And I thought, I told you, Malfoy, that I do whatever I please." He watched his fiance shudder, eyes drifting shut, movement stilling as the words ran through him.

"Fuck." Was all he could muster, hands clenching the fabric of the chair, heart beating wildly in his chest. Grey eyes re-opened, meeting nearly black eyes. He leaned in ghosting his lips along Harrys, biting his lower lip softly.

"Fuck me, Draco."

"That what you want?" He asked, rearing back and slamming inside the tight boy, feeling thighs clench almost painfully against his waist.

"Merlin, yes that's what I want!" Harry felt a evil little grin twist his lips up as he trailed hands down Draco's back, tapping his nails lightly against the skin.

"Don't." Draco warned.

Harry gave a throaty giggle, disobeying the flushed blonde above him, raking his nails slowly up to Dracos' shoulder blades.

He growled violently, hands threading into dark, tangled hair, yanking it back painfully and sinking his teeth into Harry's Adams' Apple, losing all control and pounding into him. "Oh my God, Harry." He cried out against bruised flesh, heart beat as erratic as his movements. "Do it again." He whispered so softly that Harry almost didn't hear him.

Harry obliged him, running fingernails along the heated flesh once more, tightening painfully as a second orgasm loomed near.

"I'm gonna fuck the cum out of you, boy." He stated, gripping Harry's shoulders, keeping his brutal rhythm, trying to keep the recliner from shifting too terribly.

"Yeah?" Harry goaded, hand slipping between to stroke his own tip quickly. "Pull out and come on me." He whispered, free hand trailing up to push sweaty blonde bangs out of grey eyes as they rolled back.

"HARRY!" He cried out, taken aback at the boy's wanton statement. "That what you want, baby?"

Harry nodded, giggling as he ran a thumb along a tight jawline. He felt his own release tipping over the edge. "Now." He brought Draco in for a hard kiss as he splashed on his already sticky skin.

Draco groaned, slipping himself from Harry and rubbing his tip furiously, locking eyes. "You're such a dirty little fucker, Harry." He felt his thighs start to quake with the effort to stay upright in the leaning chair.

"Do it!" He murmured, biting his thumb, watching the blonde come undone, ropes of essence falling onto Harry's heaving stomach and chest.

He cried out, vision dimming in the corners as he lept over that wall. "Harry." He whimpered, falling onto his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hmm?"

Draco laughed, kissing him softly. "You're trying to kill me, I think."

"Hardly." He cupped his jaw, pressing their lips together once more. "Not my fault, you can't keep up, Malfoy." Harry felt his heart twinge with affection as he received an obnoxious eye roll.

"You think I can't keep up?"

"Clearly." He teased, earning a pinch to his collarbone. "Clean me up."

"I am not cleaning all this up. You are absolutely soaked, you're getting a cleaning charm." He kissed him softly before leaning over and grabbing his wand once more.

"It was pretty hot, getting covered like this..." He muttered, looking down as the blonde cast a charm, the sticky substance covering his torso disappearing.

"It was. We need to put shorts back on." Draco said in a quiet voice. "We need a snack."

Harry laughed, too tired to move from the spot. "That we do."


End file.
